Sky Tower
|caption = Kirby's Return to Dream Land artwork |common enemies = Armor Dee, Babut, Blade Knight, Bouncy, Bowby, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cerulean, Gemra, Gigatzo, Gordo, Kabu, Key Dee, Knuckle Joe, Lanzer, Moonja, Mumbies, Needlous, Noddy, Nruff, Pacto, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Scarfy, Sheld, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Starman, Strike Box, Super Blade Knight, Super Waddle Doo, Volttzo, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Whippy |mini-boss = Moundo, Super Bonkers, Gigant Edge, Water Galboros, King Doo, Dubior, Kibble Blade, Bonkers }} The Sky Tower'Name of the music track associated with the tower is a location in the [[Kirby (series)|''Kirby series]], debuting in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. General Information The Sky Tower is a massive tower located at the heart of Nutty Noon on Planet Popstar. It stretches miles into the sky--so high, in fact, that clouds cluster around some of its exterior, and its peak breaches the upper atmosphere into outer space. It is a purple-white building that appears to be very old, constructed of brick and stone. The lower portion of the tower is brown. Technologically, the Sky Tower is no more advanced than other locations in Dream Land. Games ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land 'Stage 2 Kirby enters the Sky Tower for the first time. Throughout the stage, he carries a Balloon Bomb across moving platforms and pulls handles to open gates and destroy blocks while avoiding handles that open gates leading to enemies. Mumbies, Scarfys, and Shelds serve as frequent enemies. The hero battles Moundo here. A Super Waddle Doo appears at the end to grant Kirby the Flare Beam Super Ability, which he can use to light up glass prisms, revealing a dimensional rift. KRtDL Sky Tower 1-1.PNG|Kirby and Yellow Kirby enter the Sky Tower. KRtDL Sky Tower 1-2.PNG|Bomb Kirby carries a Balloon Bomb. KRtDL Sky Tower 1-3.PNG|Kirby and Yellow Kirby battle Moundo. KRtDL Sky Tower 1-4.PNG|Flare Beam Yellow Kirby activates lights. 'Stage 3' Kirby continues through the Sky Tower. Throughout the stage, Kirby scales the right and left sides of the tower's exterior while climbing ever higher inside it. He avoids Shotzos, Volttzos, and Paclouds on the way up. He is encouraged to inhale Starman for the Hi-Jump ability, then use it to easily ascend while defeating falling enemies. At the end of the stage, Kirby fires out of a cannon into the clouds. KRtDL Sky Tower 2-1.PNG|Kirby and Yellow Kirby climb across a rope toward bananas. KRtDL Sky Tower 2-2.PNG|Kirby and Yellow Kirby advance up the Sky Tower's exterior with a Cracker. KRtDL Sky Tower 2-3.PNG|Hi-Jump Kirby defeats Bronto Burts. 'Stage 4' Kirby leaves the clouds and reenters the Sky Tower. After escaping from Gigatzos and Bowbys lining the tower's exterior, he finds himself in a higher portion of the building. The color and architecture have changed completely, and the background appears to be much higher in Planet Popstar's atmosphere. Kirby fights Super Bonkers, who can grant him the Grand Hammer Super Ability. Kirby can use this ability to destroy a giant bell, revealing a dimensional rift. KRtDL Sky Tower 3-1.PNG|Kirby obtains an Energy Sphere. KRtDL Sky Tower 3-2.PNG|Ice Kirby and Yellow Kirby battle Super Bonkers. KRtDL Sky Tower 3-3.PNG|Grand Hammer attacks a Strike Box. KRtDL Sky Tower 3-4.PNG|Grand Hammer Kirby shatters the Sky Tower's bell. 'Stage 5' Kirby enters a Mid-Boss Tower near the top of the Sky Tower. He is offered several Copy Essences and a Maxim Tomato Box before challenging mid-bosses. He must fight Gigant Edge, Moundo, Water Galboros, and Dubior. Between these battles, Kirby travels through corridors containing enemies and rooms containing puzzles for Energy Spheres. If Kirby enters a secret area at the beginning of the stage, he is taken through a harder route with different Energy Sphere puzzles and mid-bosses. These include Water Galboros, King Doo, Dubior, Kibble Blade & Gigant Edge, and Bonkers & Moundo. Kirby is rewarded with 1UPs if he clears this path. KRtDL Sky Tower 4-1.PNG|Kirby and Yellow Kirby climb higher in the Sky Tower's upper section. KRtDL Sky Tower 4-2.PNG|Stone Kirby and Yellow Kirby battle Water Galboros. KRtDL Sky Tower 4-3.PNG|Water Kirby puts out Fire Blocks. KRtDL Sky Tower 4-4.PNG|Kirby, Yellow Kirby, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee battle Kibble Blade and Gigant Edge in the alternate path. 'Boss' Now in space, Kirby climbs to the summit of the Sky Tower. He is offered four Copy Essences before he mounts the Warp Star and flies to a different architecture, possibly one of the tower's offshoots. He grabs the Lor Starcutter's mast, only to discover that the Grand Doomer has taken it over. A battle against the boss ensues. KRtDL Sky Tower 5.PNG|Wing Kirby and Bomb Yellow Kirby battle Grand Doomer. GrandDoomerExBattle.png|Fighter Kirby battles Grand Doomer EX. Trivia *The music track associated with this building, called "Sky Tower," is directly reused in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is remixed in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as a part of the credits theme; Kirby and the Rainbow Curse as music for the Music Room; Kirby: Planet Robobot as the music played in Stage 3 of Resolution Road; and Kirby Star Allies as part of Morpho Knight's battle theme when fought with Magolor in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!. It was also remixed in Kirby Café's soundtrack. **Additionally, the opening to "Sky Tower" is remixed for the beginning of the title screen theme and the beginning of Star Dream (phase 3)'s theme in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *A rearrangement of Grape Garden's theme from Kirby's Adventure plays in Stage 3. *A remix of King Dedede's theme plays inside the tower in Stage 5. *All dimensional rifts in Nutty Noon contain Sky Tower architecture. *At the beginning of the Boss Stage, Kirby climbs up a vertical tower interior with motionless Shotzos arranged on the exterior. This is a recreation of the Shotzo setup leading to King Dedede in Kirby's Dream Land 2, though that game has four Shotzos instead of Kirby's Return to Dream Land’s six. Gallery KRtDL Sky Tower Map.PNG|The Sky Tower as it appears on the Planet Popstar map KRtDL Sky Tower Nutty Noon.PNG|Kirby and Yellow Kirby climb the Sky Tower on Nutty Noon's level hub. KRtDL Sky Tower Rift.PNG|Kirby and Yellow Kirby navigate inside a Sky Tower dimensional rift. References Category:Places Category:Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Sky Category:Towers